A Better Goodbye
by Kaliya22
Summary: All about getting the chance to say goodbye... Added Chapter 4! Sorry it's another short update, hope to finish the story sometime this century! lol
1. Chapter 1

A Better Goodbye 

Her patience worn, Tasha snarls at the black goo blocking the away team, and moves to go around it. Half a second later, searing white pain fills her as Armus uses his power to toss her to the side. She gasps, and then slips into cool blackness.

Riker panics at seeing Tasha attacked. He fires wildly at Armus, but his phaser has no effect. He fires again, but Armus disappears back into his black pit. Riker runs to join Dr Crusher at Tasha's side. He kneels at Tasha's head, brushing blond hair away from Tasha's face. Worried, he looks to Dr Crusher, watching her frantically scan Tasha. Seconds later, worry wins and he speaks. "How is she Doctor?" Crusher shakes her head, blinking back tears. Captain Picard's voice comes over his combadge before Riker can inquire further. "Picard to Riker. What's going on down there?" "Tasha's injured sir, Armus attacked her." "Dr Crusher, report. How is she?" Crusher met Riker's eyes, her voice wavering as she replied. "She's dying sir." A stunned Picard quickly orders the away team back on board. Will carries Tasha to sickbay, and Dr Crusher goes to work. Data and Riker watch silently. Picard joins them shortly.

Many minutes later, Dr Crusher walks over to the men. "She's stable, but she's dying." "Dying?? But you can heal her, right Doctor?" Picard asked. Beverly shook her head, tears filling her eyes. "I don't know what that creature did to her, but her cells are slowly coming undone. I can't stop it, I've tried everything I know." She swallowed hard, "She has about 48 hours to live. I'm sorry sir." Beverly walked away, going back to her patient. Picard turned to his officers, shocked at the news. He took a deep breath to compose himself. Tapping his combadge, he sent out an announcement to all of his officers, calling together a meeting. Riker and Data followed him out of sickbay.

Once they were all gathered, Picard updated them on Tasha's condition. "I know you are all worried about her," he said, "but we still have crew members down on that planet that we need to rescue. I ask that you all temporarily put your feelings and worries for Tasha aside until we get them rescued." His officers nodded, and Picard continued. "Riker, I want you to lead another away team down there. Take LaForge along this time, maybe his vision can be some help." Will nodded, and quickly gathered his team members up. He gestured for Worf to join them, but the Klingon declined, figuring that he may be of more help from the ship this time. Everyone filed out of the conference room, the away team heading straight for the transporter rooms.

Worf headed for one of the science stations. He started going over data from the scans done during the previous trip down to the planet, looking for anything that might help in Troi's rescue. He had a tough time keeping his thoughts on his duties and not on his injured friend in sickbay.

Down on the planet's surface, the away team was having the same issues. Despite agreeing to put their feelings aside, they couldn't help but worry about Tasha. At least, until Armus started toying with them again. Riker tries to negotiate with Armus, offering him almost anything in exchange for the safe return of the shuttle's crew. Beverly begs to be allowed to see Troi and the pilot. Armus starts to agree, then quickly changes his mind, infuriating the away team. Armus slithers over the shuttlecraft, and Troi begs to be let go. Troi knows he has hurt Tasha, and knows he enjoyed doing it. She speaks with Armus, telling him she senses his emptiness. She feels sorry for him. Armus doesn't want her pity however.

Back on the Enterprise, Worf is making some interesting discoveries. He notices that when Armus attacked Tasha, the energy fields blocking the transporter become weaker. Worf and Picard theorize that if Armus was provoked enough, the fields might lower enough that the shuttle's crew could be beamed out of there.

Angered by Troi's pity, Armus heads back to the away team. He tries to torment them more, pulling Riker down into the tar. Picard tries to get them all back to the Enterprise, but Armus threatens Riker's life. Instead, Picard beams down to the surface. He ends the games with Armus, and the evil creature lets Riker go. Picard sends the rest of the team back to the Enterprise, and remains to talk to Armus. He learns that Armus was abandoned on the planet, the discarded evil skin from a beautiful race. Armus' pain is clear, but he accepts no compassion from Picard either. Picard taunts him, angering the creature and denying him the one thing he wanted – a way off the planet. This angers Armus so much that Worf is able to break through the barriers and beam the shuttle crew aboard, transporting Picard simultaneously. Troi and the pilot are taken directly to sickbay. Picard follows, and, after being assured that they would be just fine, heads to Tasha's side.

Tasha was still unconscious. Beverly came over to join Picard. "Is she sedated?" "No sir," replied the doctor. "I see no real reason that she is unconscious, I figure she'll come around soon." "Any progress on curing her?" "I've already tried everything twice sir, there's nothing else to be done." Picard nodded sadly. Beverly started to walk away, but then Tasha stirred. She started thrashing about on the bed, mumbling "No, no" over and over, getting louder each time, as if she was having a nightmare. Picard grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her gently. "Tasha." He spoke soft at first, not wanting to startle the woman, but when she didn't respond to repeated tries, he shook her harder, speaking her name loudly. Tasha came awake, panic filling her eyes until she saw her Captain. "Where…where am I?" She asked, trying to sit up. "You were hurt by that creature Armus, do you remember?" asked Beverly. Tasha sat up with the Captain's help, raising a hand to her forehead and rubbing her temples. "I remember starting to walk around him, then nothing. What happened?" "Armus attacked you. You've been unconscious for awhile now," answered Picard, as Beverly scanned Tasha again. "Well, I'm fine now. What about Troi and the pilot?" "They're fine, we just got them back to the ship." "Good." Tasha swung her legs over to the side of the bio-bed, preparing to stand. Picard held her back. Tasha glanced at him and the doctor. "I can return to duty now?" She half asked, half stated. Picard and Beverly shared a look. Tasha caught the tension, and started to worry. "What? What's going on? Is something wrong?" Beverly answered, knowing it was her duty. "Tasha, when Armus hit you, he did something to you. Your cells are degenerating." "Oh great, so that means I have to stay in sickbay right?" Tasha was worried but trying not to show it. Beverly swallowed before replying. "Tasha… I can't stop it. You're dying. I'm sorry." "Dying?" Tasha's voice was full of fear. "How long do I have?" she asked, not really wanting to know the answer. "About 48 hours." Tasha nodded, taking in the information. "Is there any reason I need to stay in sickbay for that time?" Beverly was caught off-guard, and shook her head. "I see no reason why." Tasha hopped off the bed, glancing to her Captain. "Request permission to be dismissed sir." "Granted," answered Picard softly. Tasha fled from sickbay.

Tasha flew down the halls, barely missing Worf as she turned a corner. Worf tried to grab her, but she dodged him. He called after her, but she just ran faster, not wanting her warrior friend to see the tears that ran down her face. She ducked into the turbolift, and leaned heavily against the wall as it began to move. She wiped her tears as the door opened on her deck. Walking briskly, head down to hide her eyes, she headed to her quarters. She heard Will yell to her as she reached her door. She quickly entered her room, locking the door, and only making it a step before she collapsed on the floor, sobbing. She barely heard Will's worried voice outside the door, calling to her. He heard him override her lock and step into the room. "Tasha…" Worry filled his voice. He knelt beside her, wrapping his arms around her. She gave in and clung tightly to him, shaking as she sobbed. Will didn't even think of trying to stop her tears, he just held her close. He was unashamed as his own tears started. He rested his head on top of Tasha's and cried.

Tasha felt Will tremble, and looked up. Surprised, she saw the tears on his cheeks. She reached up and gently wiped them away. Will gave her a sad smile. "I'm scared Will," she said softly. He ran his hand over her cheek, feeling the moisture from her tears. She nuzzled her face lightly into his hand, and he sighed deeply. He could find no words to comfort her. He gently picked her up as he stood and moved over to the couch. She cuddled close to him as he settled them onto the couch. He barely heard her soft whisper. "I don't want to die." She trembled and he held her tight, one hand cradling the back of her head, fingers sliding into her hair. "Oh Tasha," he whispered, "I don't want you to die either."

Tasha closed her eyes as she listened to Will's heartbeat. His hands gently stroked her back, comforting her. She slowly relaxed and drifted off to sleep. Will held her for awhile before he carefully laid her on the couch and quietly left. He ran into Worf in the hallway. "Commander," Worf's deep voice was full of concern. "How is she?" "She's sleeping right now. Go in and watch over her, in case she has a nightmare. I doubt she'll sleep much longer. I'd stay but I need to talk to the Captain." Worf nodded, and quietly slipped into Tasha's room. He glanced at her, and then went into her bedroom, emerging a second later with a blanket that he gently draped over his friend. He settled into a nearby chair to wait.

As he waited, Worf found his thoughts traveling back to when he had first met Tasha. They were both first year cadets in the academy when the fiery young woman challenged him to a fight. Worf laughed at the slender human female and accepted, so sure of himself he barely bothered trying. Five minutes later, as he lay defeated, he growled when she offered him her hand to help him up. She grinned at him, shrugged, and tackled him again before he could get to his feet. He won that second match, but Tasha won overall, for she had earned his respect, something not easily given. As time passed, they learned more of one another, and discovered the similarities in their upbringings – Worf's parents were killed when he was a young boy, Tasha's mother was killed when she was a young girl. Worf had the benefit of being raised by foster parents, while Tasha was on her own, raising her sister on the harsh streets of Turkana IV. It was that harsh upbringing that turned Tasha into a fierce woman that Worf could call friend. Years after that first meeting, Worf had been overjoyed – though he was careful not to show it – to discover that they were both to be posted on the Enterprise. And now… the news that Tasha was dying devastated him. He would be losing his best friend.

During his time reflecting, Worf had settled back in the chair and closed his eyes. He opened them when he heard a soft whimper from Tasha. He moved to her side as she whimpered again, obviously dreaming. He reached down and gently shook her awake. She was startled at first to see him. "Are you ok?" he asked her. She shrugged, and quickly got up, turning away from him, but not before he saw the tears in her eyes. He knew she hated crying, hated feeling weak. He walked up behind her as she stood looking out the window. He hesitated a second before placing his hands on her shoulders. Klingons didn't normally show emotions like this, but he couldn't let Tasha die without her knowing how much she meant to him. "Tasha," he began, but she turned to face him and cut him off. "Don't, Worf." He met her eyes, confused and a bit hurt until she clarified. "I can't bear the goodbyes, not yet at least. I'm still alive!" He saw the fire in her eyes and smiled. "I was only going to ask you if you wanted to spend a little time in the holodeck." She smiled up at him thankfully, and the two friends headed to the holodeck for some fun. Half an hour later, she was sore and sweat stung her eyes, but she was happy. Worf glared at her from the floor, where she had left him. She giggled, and turned to walk out. Turning her back to the Klingon was a mistake however, and he quickly showed it by tackling her to the floor. He stood and chuckled at her as she glared at him. He offered her a hand up, and she took it, using the momentum from it to throw her arms around him. He started to retaliate then realized she wasn't attacking him again, but hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her in return, holding her tight to him. Minutes later, Tasha stepped away from him, mumbling an excuse as she headed for the door. He let her go only because he knew she needed it. This was hard for him, he couldn't begin to imagine how tough it was for her.

Tasha wiped tears from her eyes and wandered down the corridor. She felt totally lost and alone. Without really realizing it she found herself reaching for the buzzer at Deanna's cabin. The door opened as her finger hesitated. "Tasha." Deanna's voice was rough, probably from crying. Tasha met her eyes. "I'm sorry Deanna." "For what?" asked Deanna, confused. "This emotional flooding of the ship has to be rough on you." Deanna stared at her a second, then choked back a laugh and a sob. "Tasha, yes the sadness on the ship is almost overwhelming. I try to focus on the good instead, the love I sense is equal to the sadness." At Tasha's confused look, Deanna explained more. "Tasha, everyone is sad about the news. But they also love you very much. You have been graced with this time to say goodbyes. It's not something that would normally happen in your line of work." Tasha nodded, and embraced her friend. Deanna helped her realize that as sad as it was to say goodbye, having the chance to say it was a blessing. She spent a few more minutes with Deanna before heading to her cabin.

Tasha spent the next couple hours in her cabin alone. She redid her goodbye messages to each of her friends to allow for the goodbyes she'd be able to say in person. Once completed, she insured that the holographic messages would be delivered after her death. She visited Dr Crusher in sickbay next. Beverly examined her, tried a couple of other methods she had found in hopes of stopping the cell degeneration. Tasha's spark of hope flared, then was quickly extinguished as she looked into Beverly's sad eyes. She sighed, and asked for an updated timeframe. Beverly estimated she had 43 hours remaining. Tasha started planning on how to make the most of them. She thanked Beverly and headed to the bridge, figuring she'd finish up her shift there. She knew the Captain wouldn't expect her to be there, but doing something routine might be just what she needed.

She realized her mistake as soon as the turbolift doors opened and she stepped out onto the bridge. All eyes turned to her as a heavy silence descended over the bridge. She swallowed, suddenly nervous. She lowered her eyes as she stepped forward to her station. Thankfully after several long seconds, Captain Picard cleared his throat and the crew went back to what they were doing. Tasha could sense their eyes on her often, but, for the most part, everything felt normal. As the end of her shift approached she realized that this would be the last time she would be doing what she loved so much. Tears filled her eyes and she inwardly cursed herself for getting upset. She kept her eyes on her sensors, praying no one noticed her shaking hands or the wetness on her face. She wasn't that lucky however. "Lt Yar, join me in my ready room please." Picard's voice cut through all other bridge chatter. Tasha stepped quickly down the ramp and into the Captain's ready room.

She was thankful the Captain had his back turned as she entered. She used the moment to quickly wipe the tears off her cheeks, unaware he was watching her in the reflection in the window. She stood at attention and waited. He spoke without turning. "At ease Lt." She relaxed only a fraction as he turned towards her. Before he could say anything more, she blurted out an apology. "I'm sorry sir. I didn't realize my presence on the bridge would create such tension. I just wanted one last bit of normalcy before… before…" her voice broke, and the Captain took two long strides over to her, wrapping her in his arms as the tears started again. She started to pull away from him, embarrassed, but he wouldn't let her. "Tasha, it's ok." He kept one arm around her and led her to the couch. He sat next to her and took her hands in his. She kept her head down, avoiding his eyes. "Tasha, there is nothing wrong with being upset over your situation, and nothing wrong with showing it. This isn't Turkana IV where emotions are a weakness. You're among friends… family…the Enterprise is your home now." She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his, and his heart ached at the sorrow he saw there. He reached out to gently wipe tears from her cheek as he spoke softly. "You've had a hard life Tasha. Let the people that love you be there for you now. Let them give you the comfort you so desperately need." She gave him a tiny smile and nodded once. He pulled her to him and she cried in his arms. He found himself choking back his own tears. Some minutes later, their tears had dried. Tasha started to leave but paused at the door. Looking back at him she said, "Sir, you would make a wonderful father." She left and Picard stared at the closed door. He had an idea, something he could give Tasha that would mean so much to her before she died. He went to work furiously at his terminal.

Will followed Tasha into the turbolift as she left the Captain's ready room. He was off duty and had been waiting for her. As the doors closed, she moved to him and he embraced her. Neither of them spoke. They broke apart before the doors opened, and Will led Tasha to his quarters. She headed for the couch as the doors slid closed behind them, but he took her hand and pulled her towards the bedroom. She opened her mouth to protest but he spoke first. "You need some sleep Tasha." His eyes were soft, concerned. She let him guide her to the bedroom. She sat down heavily on the edge of the bed, covered her face with her hands. Will knelt before her, speaking softly as he took her hands in his, "Hey…" She looked up at him. She saw the love in his eyes and she had to smile. She ran her fingers lightly over his cheek, feeling the slight stubble from a long day. And even though the words weren't enough, she softly said, "Thank you." Will nodded, understanding. Tasha laid down on the bed, on her side, still facing him. He pulled the blanket up over her and gently kissed her cheek. He turned to leave, but she called his name before he could go. "Will." He turned back to her. "Stay with me?" She asked, tears shimmering in her eyes. He answered by taking off his shoes and sliding onto the bed beside her. She turned to face him and he wrapped his arms around her. Held close in his arms, she soon fell to sleep. Will felt her relax, and he closed his eyes, thinking back to when he had first met Tasha.

Will hadn't known what to think of the young Lt when she had greeted him as he beamed aboard the battle section of the Enterprise from Farpoint Station. She had been brief with him, brisk in manners but polite. He had noticed how she was headstrong, always ready to fight. Yet in social settings, she kept to herself. At one such social setting, he watched Tasha hanging at the outskirts of the room, a drink in her hand and loneliness in her eyes. He had asked Deanna about it as they left. Deanna had replied by commenting that he must not have read the confidential part of Tasha's file. He had gone back to his cabin and pulled up her file. Half an hour later he sat stunned at what he had read, unwilling to believe that such a place could exist. He was amazed Tasha had survived being abandoned at 5 yrs old, and survived the rapes and beatings she received as a young girl. He had shivered in disgust reading about the rapes. At that point he understood the loneliness about Tasha, and why she shied away from any physical contact that wasn't training related. And it was that point that he had decided it wanted to do something to bring some happiness to Tasha's life.

He remembered the first time he had gotten Tasha to open up to him. It had been after their weird incident with the Traveler, when they had ended up in some strange dimension where thoughts became real. After having seen the result of Worf thinking about a Klingon pet, Tasha had thought back to the cat she had on her home world. That had resulted in her reliving being chased by a rape gang. Geordi had brought her out of it, but it had shaken her. Will hadn't been on the bridge when it happened, but Deanna had told him once they were back in their dimension. Worried, he had gone to find her. She was in the holodeck, in the midst of five men, fighting for her life. He had checked the program running and noticed it gave Tasha only a 1 chance of winning. He watched for a moment then called to the computer to halt the program. Tasha, on her hands and knees and panting from the exertion, had looked up at him with haunted eyes. "I can never beat them," she had said. "No matter how hard I try." The sadness in her voice had touched him. "Who are they Tasha? Who are you trying to beat?" She had looked away, but answered, "They are the rape gang that caught me when I was 15." Will had stared at her a moment, shocked. Then he walked to her and offered her his hand, saying, "Let me help you defeat them." She had stared up into his eyes, then nodded slightly and took his hand. She reset the program and, together, they defeated the five men. When the last one fell, Tasha had broken down in tears; the emotional impact of winning was huge. Will had held her for the first time then, but it had been only for a few seconds before she had pulled away. It was the start he had been looking for though.


	2. Chapter 2

Tasha stirred in his arms and brought him out of his reverie. He opened his eyes and watched her. He reached up and gently touched her short blond hair, running his fingers through it. His heart ached as he thought about how little time she had left. He softly kissed her forehead and rested his head next to hers. He closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

Just under an hour later, Tasha opened her eyes. She watched Will sleeping beside her, his arms still wrapped around her. She carefully disentangled herself from him, and managed to get up without waking him. She took a quick shower. She reached for a clean uniform to wear, but hesitated, fingering the golden material. Sighing softly, she put the uniform aside and reached for casual pants and shirt. Once dressed, she drew a brush through her short hair. On her way out she paused to watch Will again, peacefully sleeping. She stepped through the door, and went to say her goodbyes. She wouldn't visit the senior crewmembers – and her closest friends – just yet.

Hours later, she stumbled back into her cabin. Will was awake and waiting for her. He saw her face and rushed to her side. Not bothering to ask questions, he gathered her into his arms. She cried softly, wondering how she would manage saying goodbye to her closest friends when she had barely managed the other goodbyes. Trembling, she asked Will if he would go to sickbay with her. She wanted to keep a close check on her remaining time, and there was always the hope of a cure or a miracle. They walked to sickbay, finding Dr Crusher in her office.

Bev examined Tasha again, and gave her an updated time of approximately 35 hours. She warned Tasha that she would gradually weaken, and most likely be confined to a bed for the last few hours. Tasha asked if she had any luck finding a cure. Bev shook her head, "I'm sorry Tasha." Tasha noticed tears in the doctor's eyes. She hopped off the bed and took the older woman's hands in hers. "I know you did all that you could Beverly, I couldn't ask for anything more. Thank you." Bev gave her a pained smile, squeezing her hands. "I just wish it was enough Tasha." She excused herself then, and disappeared into her office. Tasha sighed softly, turning to see Will speaking quietly into his combadge. His eyes searched hers as he finished speaking and walked over to her. She spoke up before he could ask. "Thirty five hours. That's it Will, that's all I have." Her lower lip trembled and she bit down hard on it to keep from crying. Will gently caressed her face, raising her chin so she met his eyes. He stared into the depths of her eyes for a moment before pulling her into his arms and holding her tight.

Tasha closed her eyes and let the warmth of Will's body encircle her. Despite her efforts to keep them in, she felt tears fall down her cheeks. Will gently massaged the back of her neck as he spoke. "I have to go, Captain Picard wants to see me." She pulled away from him, and he saw the tears glistening on her cheeks. Will's chest ached as he kissed her forehead and let her go. "Do you want me to meet you at your quarters when I'm done?" She shook her head. "No, I'll find you." He nodded and forced himself to leave her.

Will headed for the bridge, wondering what the captain wanted to see him for. When he stepped off the turbolift, Worf informed him Picard was waiting in his ready room. Will nodded his thanks and hit the chime on the ready room door. "Come," came Picard's voice from inside. He went through the door, finding his Captain staring out into the depths of space. He stood at attention, awaiting instruction. Picard turned towards him. "Have a seat Will," he said, gesturing towards the chair. Will sat down, and Picard sat across from him, leaning his elbows on his desk. "How is Tasha doing?" "She's…" he hesitated a second, "not good, sir." He filled Picard in on recent events. Picard rubbed his face when Will finished, his concern evident in his eyes. "How are you holding up Will?" Will shrugged. "I just want to be there for her, sir." "Understood." Picard fiddled with a stylus on his desk for a moment. "Will, I asked you to come so I could get your opinion on something." He looked up, meeting Will's eyes. "I wanted to give Tasha something she's always wanted." He punched a few buttons on his console, and swiveled the screen so Will could read it. Will felt his eyes go wide and his jaw drop open as he read the screen. When he was done, he turned back to Picard and a grin broke the shocked expression on his face. "She'll love it, sir." Picard tapped the stylus on the desk nervously. "You don't think I'm assuming too much?" "Not at all, sir." "I'd like to finish this soon," replied Picard. "Could you bring Tasha by my quarters around 1900 hours?" Will nodded. The Captain changed the discussion to routine starship issues.

Meanwhile, after Will left her, Tasha dried her face and went to the nearest computer console. Punching in a few commands, she brought up the names of the senior staff that were off duty at that moment. Data's name was first. Sighing softly, she tapped a few more keys and found out Data was in his quarters. She left sickbay and was soon standing in front of Data's quarters. Her hand found the chime, and she waited. She expected him to just call out for her to enter, as he had always done in the past. When the door opened instead, she was briefly startled. Data stood in front of her and regarded her with his amber eyes. He cocked his head to the side slightly, his ever-curious expression looking almost sad for a moment. "Tasha. Please, come in." He stepped to the side, and she walked past him. He followed her over to the couch where she perched on the edge. He spoke again, in a matter of fact voice. "You have come to say goodbye." He sat down on the chair nearby. "Yes Data, I have," she answered softly.

Data watched Tasha carefully. He understood that her death was imminent, as he himself had been searching for any clue to a cure for his friend. As he watched her, between one blink and the next, he accessed every file containing information on Tasha. He spent a millisecond on the memory of the night she seduced him under the influence of that nasty virus, and her brief command after that it never happened. He remembered their conversation a week later, when she had apologized and explained her embarrassment. He had never really understood, since he could feel no emotions. Now, he just sat and waited for her to speak.

Tasha blushed under Data's stare. She nervously picked at the fabric of her pants, not sure where to begin. "Data, you've always been a friend to me. I want to thank you for that." She swallowed, her hands trembling slightly. Data silently accessed his databanks to find a suitable program to reference. He moved off the chair and onto the couch next to her, taking her hand in his. She smiled at him, even though she knew it was a program. "I will miss you Tasha. I may not feel your loss as keenly as the others will, but I will notice you are gone. You have been a true friend to me, treating me just as you would a human, and I thank you for that." "Is it still your wish to be human Data?" His amber eyes met hers. "More of a desire, or a want, than a wish. That way it is obtainable to me. A wish tends to represent that which is unattainable." She grinned at him. They spent the next hour talking, reminiscing on past experiences. When Tasha left, she hugged Data goodbye. He returned her hug and, surprisingly, kissed her cheek. She walked down the corridor from his quarters with tears welling in her eyes. Touching the nearest computer console, she discovered the rest of the senior staff was on duty, with the exception of Will. Seeing that he was in his quarters, she made her way there.

She reached for the chime at his door, but the door opened for her. She stepped in, confused. Will was sitting on the couch reading. Looking up, he saw her confused expression. He smiled, "I keyed the door to let you in automatically." Weary, she didn't question it. Will set his book down on the table, and patted the cushion next to him. She made her way over and sat down next to him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. She slipped her shoes off and tucked her feet up under her, curling up close to Will. "I went to see Data," she said, softly. "How'd it go?" he asked. She shrugged against him. "Ok, I guess. He's the only one that doesn't get teary eyed on me at least." Will ran his fingers lightly down her arm. "I still can't believe you slept with him," he teased. Tasha rolled her eyes and sat up, meeting his eyes. "What, are you jealous?" she taunted back. "Maybe," he replied, trying to act serious. She raised an eyebrow until he explained further. "Data is programmed with multiple pleasure techniques after all," he said, fighting not to grin. She laughed. He joined in, his goal accomplished.

Tasha quickly grew somber again. Will took her hands in his, squeezing them gently. "Captain Picard wants to see us shortly. He asked me to bring you by his quarters at 1900." "Why?" "You'll find out when we get there." Tasha chewed on her lip, wondering what her captain was up to. She sensed that Will knew and wasn't going to share. She gave him a dirty look, and he just grinned back at her. Tears suddenly filled her eyes as she thought about how little time she had left. Will pulled her into his arms again, holding her tight until it was time to go visit the captain.

Will held Tasha's hand as he pushed the chime at the Captain's quarters. Nervous, she clung to his arm. Captain Picard called for them to enter. She followed Will in. Picard asked them to have a seat, and sat down next to Tasha. "Tasha, I wanted to do something special for you, something that would mean a lot. I could only come up with one thing." He picked up a tablet off the table and handed it to her. "Read this, and if you agree, just approve it." Tasha read through the document. Unbelieving, she skimmed it again. "Are you… I mean, this…" she stuttered, looking up at her captain. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Yes I am sure Tasha. If you want it, I would be proud to be your father." "I would be honored, sir," she said, between her sobs. Picard took the tablet from her, sitting it back on the table. Wrapping his arms around her, he rocked back and forth her gently.


	3. Chapter 3

Will watched them, tears welling in his eyes. Overwhelmed with everything, he quietly got up and slipped out the door. He was careful not to disturb Tasha and Picard. Not wanting to be alone yet he stopped by Deanna's quarters. She watched him carefully as he sprawled into a chair. "Are you ok, Will?" He gave her a curious look. "You've never had to ask that before," he commented. She shrugged, almost embarrassed. "I've had to keep my shields up constantly. The emotional pain on the ship is just too great." Will nodded in understanding, and sat up in the chair. He told her about the Captain adopting Tasha, and Deanna smiled. "That's wonderful," she said. "But that doesn't tell me how you are," she chided. He sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. "I'm scared Deanna. I can't bear to think of her not being here. I'm trying to be there for her until… until she dies, but it's so hard." "Will," said Deanna, as she moved over to perch on the edge of the table in front of him, "there is nothing abnormal about how you feel. You and Tasha have grown very close in the last few months." She took one of his hands in hers. "It's going to hurt Will, and it will hurt for awhile. But, together, we'll all make it through it." He nodded as he wiped a tear off his cheek. He closed his eyes briefly. "Will, you're exhausted. Why don't you go get some sleep?" "Yea," he said as he stood, " I guess I should." She stood up with him, and he pulled her into a hug. "Thanks Deanna." She gave him a smile and he left her quarters.

In his quarters, Will stripped off his uniform and took a quick shower. Dressed in a pair of bronze colored pajama bottoms, he downed a glass of water and got into bed. He reached over to the bedside panel and turned the lights down low. He closed his eyes and concentrated on falling asleep.

Will was sound asleep when Tasha finally left Captain Picard. The two had talked for quite some time. It had been a very emotional meeting, and now Tasha just wanted to rest. She didn't have time for that however. She asked the computer where Geordi was. "Commander LaForge is in holodeck 3." "Thanks," she replied automatically. She headed toward the holodeck. About halfway there she felt like she was going to pass out. She stopped and leaned against the wall, closing her eyes briefly. "Tasha, are you ok?" She opened her eyes to see a concerned Worf standing in front of her. "I'm fine, just resting a moment," she said, her voice wavering. She felt tears welling in her eyes. Embarrassed, she attempted to continue down the corridor, only to stumble after one step. Worf caught her gently. "Where are you headed? I will help you get there." Surrendering, she clung to his arm. "Holodeck 3," she answered. Worf gently place one hand over hers and squeezed lightly. She looked up and met his eyes. Expecting to see distaste over her weakness, she was surprised to see only concern and friendship. He slowly escorted her to holodeck 3, stopping outside the door.

As Worf palmed the holodeck door open, Tasha pushed away from him and tested her feet. She must have regained some strength, as she was able to stand unaided. Worf stayed beside her as the doors opened. Geordi was in the midst of what appeared to be a training session, and, even though there was a computer simulated opponent bearing down on him, he looked up when the doors parted. "Worf! What are yo…" He was cut off, as he had to duck a rather nasty blow aimed at his head. "Computer, pause program." "Program paused," the computer replied, and Geordi shook his head in amusement when saw it had paused his opponent mid-leap. He looked back towards Worf, noticing Tasha for the first time. "Tasha…" At that moment her strength faded again, but Worf noticed and gently held her up. Geordi rushed over to them. "Are you okay? Should we take you to sickbay?" Tasha gave a dry laugh. "Sickbay can't do anything for me anymore. I just need to rest." "Computer, change program, LaForge 5-2." "Acknowledged." The fight scene disappeared and was replaced by a dimly lit lounge. Jazz music filtered through the room. Worf helped Tasha into a comfy looking chair. She smiled her gratitude. "I will leave you two alone. Tasha, don't hesitate to call me if you need anything." "Thanks, Worf." She watched the Klingon's broad back disappear through the doors.

"Well," said Geordi, breaking the silence. "I guess I know why you're here." "I'm glad everyone's been able to figure that out so far," she quipped. "It's not the best conversation starter." Geordi gave a nervous chuckle. "I'd imagine not." The mood quickly grew somber. "I'm going to miss you, Tasha. You've been a wonderful friend, always there to help me though the rough times. Oh, and all the wonderful adventures we've shared together. It really saddens me to know there will be no more adventures." "But there will be, Geordi. Life will go on, even after I'm gone." "I hate to think about it that way however. You… you're the only woman I've ever seen… truly seen, when Riker used his Q powers to give me sight. I will never forget that." Tasha blushed. The ice broken, the two of them spent a good bit of time there in that lounge. When Tasha left, she was able to walk again, refreshed from resting. And, although she was sad, her heart was refreshed from her talk with Geordi.

Geordi walked with her down the corridor. Tasha stopped outside Dr Crusher's quarters, sighing softly. Geordi gave her a hug before continuing to engineering. Tasha hit the door chime. It opened a second later. Wesley stood there. As soon as he saw Tasha, his smile of greeting faltered. "Mom!" he yelled over his shoulder. Beverly came around the corner and saw the two of them. "Tasha," she said, in way of greeting. She knew why Tasha was there, even Wesley knew. Tasha didn't mind - as she had told Geordi, it made things a bit easier for her. "Guess I'll leave you two alone," said Wesley. He started to turn away, but Tasha grabbed his arm. "Wait Wes," she said, giving his mom a quick glance. Beverly nodded her ok, and sat on the couch.

Tasha took Wesley's hands in her own, looking into the young boy's eyes. "Wes, I just want to say that I am sorry I won't be able to watch you grow into the amazing man I know you'll become. Starfleet will be lucky to have you among their ranks." She smiled at Wesley and he blushed. "Thank you. I will miss you Tasha. Thank you for always treating me as more than just a kid." Tasha chuckled and the two parted, Wes heading out into the corridor.

Tasha took a seat across from Beverly, leaning back into the chair. Bev's gaze turned worrisome. "Tasha, are you ok?" Tasha gave her a wry smile. "Just a bit tired." "Why don't you go get some rest?" "Isn't that a little pointless now, Bev?" Tasha's voice was tinged with irritation. Beverly wasn't offended, however, she could understand it. "Sorry, habit I guess." "No, I'm sorry Bev. After all you've done to try and find a cure for whatever this is, I go and snap at you. Guess I'm more tired than I thought. I just don't want to waste any of the last hours I have sleeping." Bev nodded. "It's not just me searching for a cure Tasha. Data is in sickbay as we speak, searching everything available." Tasha watched Beverly for a few moments before speaking again. "I almost wish it had been instantaneous." Tears trickled down her cheek as Beverly sat up, reaching over to take her hands. "What?! Tasha, don't say that. I've seen both types of deaths in my time as a doctor. And believe me, it is much better when you have the chance to say goodbye." Tasha squeezed Beverly's hands thankfully and wiped her tears away. She changed the subject. "How's Wes been doing in school?"

Before Tasha left Beverly's company, the doctor took her to sickbay and gave her a shot that greatly improved how she felt. She thanked her and headed to Will's quarters. The door opened automatically for her again, and she was surprised to find the interior lights dimmed. Silently looking around, she found Will sound asleep in his bed. She smiled as she looked down upon him. She reached down and gently caressed his cheek. Sighing softly, she went to the other room and curled up in a chair, staring out into the dark expanse of space.

She was unaware how much time had passed when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She shook herself out of her trance and looked up into Will's eyes. "Hey," he said, giving her a smile. She smiled back but remained silent. "How long have you been here?" She shrugged. "I don't know." Her voice reflected the weary state she was in. Will sat across from her on the couch. Tasha slid out of the chair and joined him, eagerly curling up against his body when he opened his arms for her. Will soon felt her hot tears on his bare chest. He said nothing, just held her tight, kissing the top of her head. "It's not fair Will," she said, her fingers tracing over the muscles in his upper arm. He stayed silent, letting her speak. "Before I came to Starfleet…before I was rescued and brought to Starfleet, I saw death every day. I had no fear of my own death. I often planned how I would kill myself if one of the rape gangs enslaved me – death would be much preferred to what they would do." Riker closed his eyes at the mention of the rape gangs Tasha had grown up around. Tasha sat up. "Even after I joined Starfleet, I still had no fear of death. Which, in this line of work is probably a good thing, or I wouldn't be able to do my job effectively. I just never thought that I would have to face the knowledge of my own death. I always figured it would be quick." She paused for a long moment. Will watched her and waited, squeezing her hand in his.

"I told Beverly earlier that I wished my death had been instant." "What!" exclaimed Will, his hand going to her cheek, forcing her to look at him. "Tasha…" She cut him off with a finger to his lips. "Will, Beverly explained to me that it was better this way, better that I can say goodbye. And after awhile of thinking about it, I agree with her now." She dropped her finger from his lips. "I've just come to realize that, while I still don't fear death, I'm sorry that I've missed out on so much in my life." "Like what?" asked Will. "I joined the academy only a few years after I was rescued from Turkana IV. Life moved fast from the moment I was rescued. I never had time to stop and take it all in, to appreciate the new life I had." She met Will's eyes again. "I can't put it all into words, but my impending death makes me realize how much of life I've been missing. I'm not upset that I'm dying. I'm saddened by the fact I won't get to do more with my life." Will smiled sadly. "I think just about anyone facing their own death would find that statement applying to them." "Point taken," she sighed. She put her feet back on the floor and tried to stand up. She fell back onto the couch the first time, and Will gave her a concerned look. "I'm just tired," she said, trying again. The second time, she didn't even have the strength to get to her feet. Will saw the fear in her eyes. He tapped his combadge. "Riker to Dr Crusher." "Crusher here," came the tinny reply. "Dr, could you stop by my quarters please?" Will didn't have to say why, Bev would know instantly. "On my way Commander."

In just a few minutes, Bev was scanning Tasha. "The cellular degeneration is progressing at the same rate. You've been pushing yourself too hard Tasha." She blinked, obviously trying to keep personal feelings separated. "You have approximately 20 hours left." She grabbed a hypo from her kit and pressed it to Tasha's upper arm. "This will give you a little more strength, but it won't last long." "Thanks Bev," said Tasha. Will watched from the side, his concern evident. Bev left them, and Will walked her out. They talked quietly in the hall. "Will, she's only going to get worse. She'll need help with a lot of things. It may be best if she came to sickbay." "I don't thinks she'll agree to that Bev. I'll stay with her, she'll be okay." Bev nodded and headed back to sickbay. Will went back inside. Tasha was waiting on the couch for him, tearstains on her cheeks. He sat beside her, taking her hands in his. "I need to go see Worf," she said. "You're too weak Tasha. Why don't I help you to your quarters, and you can have him come there?" She reluctantly agreed. Will helped her to her quarters. Once she was settled, he kissed her cheek and left to find Worf for her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Since I have been at a standstill on this one for sometime, I decided to give you guys an update rather than making you wait for me to get past my stuck point. I had stopped writing for a bit all together, and am just now getting back into it more. I've been stuck at the end of this part for some time but now, instead of trying to work on this bit, I am working on ideas past it. Hopefully I'll get unstuck soon so I can put it all together! Thanks for being patient, or at least trying to be patient!_

Worf rang the bell at her door about fifteen minutes later. Tasha tried to yell for him to enter, but her voice was too weak. She slid out of the bed and crawled towards the door, but only made it a few feet before she collapsed. As the chime sounded again, she told the computer to open the door.

Worf walked into Tasha's quarters, surprised when he didn't see Tasha standing there. "Tasha?" he called out. A weak voice answered him. "Here." He looked towards the bedroom and spotted Tasha on the floor. Worried, he rushed over and knelt beside her. "I'm sorry, I'm just so weak." She kept her eyes downcast, obviously embarrassed. Worf gently worked his arms under her and picked her up. He placed her back into her bed, covering her with the sheet. She turned her head away. He sat on the edge of the bed and took one of her hands in his. Her small, pale hand was a contrast to his large, dark one. "Some warrior I am," she muttered. Worf gave a small growl. "Tasha, you are a warrior. Being afflicted with something you cannot control doesn't change that. You face your death as bravely as any warrior could." "Bravely? All I do is cry Worf, how is that brave?" "Being brave isn't always about keeping your emotions hidden, Tasha." She turned her head to look at her friend. Shadows of different emotions moved across her face. Finally, she nodded. "You're right Worf." She squeezed his hand that held hers still. "Thank you for always helping me to see that 'other' side of life."

"You and I both grew up seeing the violent side of life. I was a bit more fortunate that you, in that I have foster parents that love me and raised me as their own… even if they are human. You never even knew your parents, did you?" Tasha shook her head slightly. "My mom died when I was five. I barely even remember her. And what I do remember… well, those aren't the best memories to have of a parent. I never knew my father." She hesitated there, clearly debating something. "I have a sister." Worf looked up, shocked. "A sister? Where is she now?" "I don't know. I don't even know if she's still alive. She was just a babe when our mom died. If it weren't for the old woman that took us in, we would have both been dead in a matter of time. When the old woman died, I was barely 12. I did my best to take care of Ishara and myself. Didn't work too well, as the rape gang caught me just the very next day." Tasha trembled at the memory. Worf squeezed her arm gently. "I'm just glad Ishara was too young to be of interest to them. When I was 15, and Ishara 10, Starfleet came. I knew I was destined to go with them, something inside of me told me that. But Ishara… she refused to leave. She called me a coward for leaving, for not trying to save our planet. She was too young to understand. I was torn between leaving her there and going with Starfleet. It's obvious which I chose. Last I heard, Ishara joined one of the major gangs at the age of 12. I never heard from her again after that." A tear trickled down her cheek. Worf hesitantly reached up and brushed it away.

Tasha shifted uncomfortably in the bed. "Worf, would you help me to the couch, or a chair? I can't stand lying down any longer." Worf nodded. He helped her stand, and she leaned heavily against him. When she stumbled on the first step, he gently picked her up, cradling her in his arms. She rested her head against his chest, giving a soft sob, frustrated over her weakness. Worf sat down on the couch with her still in his arms, intending to place her beside him. When he went to move her, however, she tightened her arms around his neck in a silent plea to stay. He granted her wish, quietly holding her close.

Tasha broke the silence. "Worf, I…" she paused to sit up, so that she could meet his eyes. "I need to finish saying my goodbyes to the rest of the senior staff." Worf nodded, understanding. "Would you like me to call someone for you?" "Yes, please. Could you ask Deanna to come here?" Worf contacted Deanna and spoke quietly to her. As soon as Deanna acknowledged the request, Worf gently lifted Tasha and moved her to the end of the couch, where he propped her up with pillows. Grabbing a blanket from nearby, he covered her to keep her warm. Worf knelt down beside the couch. "Before I leave, I need to ask you something Tasha." Worf quickly explained the Klingon death ritual to Tasha, and asked her permission for him to perform it after her death. "I would be honored Worf," she replied, as a tear fell down her cheek. Without thinking, Worf leaned over and gave Tasha a chaste kiss on her lips. Soon as he realized what he was doing, he pulled back, embarrassed. Tasha reached up and gently ran her fingers down his face as he opened his mouth to apologize. "Don't," said Tasha, moving her fingers to his lips. "That was too sweet to apologize for." Worf gave a low, sorrowful growl. Grabbing her hand from his lips, he kissed her inner wrist and stood. "Deanna should be here any second," he said, his voice rough. He turned to leave. As he reached the door, Tasha called out to him. "Worf," she said. He turned and met her eyes. "Thank you," she said, "for everything." He nodded once and stepped out the door.

In the corridor, Worf paused and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. He opened them a moment later when he felt a gentle hand on his arm. Deanna's liquid brown eyes stared up at him. "Worf, are you alright?" He nodded, and Deanna knew better than to pursue the issue. "How's Tasha?" she asked. Worf looked away as he replied. "Not good. She's getting weaker." Deanna sensed the emotional conflict within the Klingon. She squeezed his arm. "I guess I should go in now." Worf met her eyes again briefly before he strode off down the corridor. Deanna watched him for a second, worried about the Klingon. She pushed those thoughts aside and went into Tasha's quarters.

Tasha looked up when she heard the door open. She smiled to see beautiful Deanna walk in. Deanna returned her smile as she pulled up a chair next to the couch. She took Tasha's hand in hers. "How are you feeling, Tasha?" "Like hell," the blonde replied. Deanna stroked Tasha's arm, comforting her some. "Worf kissed me." Deanna's mouth opened in shock at the random statement. "He what?" Tasha grinned at her, a girlish sparkle in her eyes. "He kissed me. On the lips! He tried to apologize, but I wouldn't let him. It's just my luck that I have just hours left to live and a man kisses me." She giggled, and Deanna joined in. "Well, was he a good kisser at least?" Deanna kept the lighthearted conversation going, wanting to give her friend as much happiness as she could.

The two women chatted happily for some time. Eventually, Deanna sensed Tasha's sadness grow stronger. "Tasha, what is it?" Tasha sighed. "I don't have much time left." "Then it is time I left, so that you can finish your goodbyes. Who do you have left to talk to?" "Captain Picard and Will." "I see. I'll speak to Captain Picard on my way to my cabin." "Thanks Deanna." Tasha gave her friend a beautiful smile. Deanna leaned down and hugged her tight, whispering in her ear. "I will miss you so much Tasha. I love you, my friend." When she pulled back, Tasha had tears in her eyes. She gripped Deanna's arm. "I love you too Deanna." Deanna wiped her own tears as she walked out the door. She stopped by Captain Picard's quarters on the way to her own. He looked worn when he greeted her at the door. "Tasha asked that you visit her in her quarters, sir." "I see." Captain Picard pressed his lips together. "Thank you, Counselor. I will go to see her now." Deanna watched the stoic Captain as he headed towards Tasha's cabin. She could sense the pain he was hiding, and she sighed.

Captain Picard paused outside Tasha's door and took a deep breath. When he entered her quarters, he panicked momentarily – Tasha was stretched out on the couch, her eyes closed. Picard rushed to her side. He spoke her name as he reached down to check for her pulse. As his hand touched her neck, her eyes opened. He dropped to his knees beside the couch, relieved. Tasha saw the look on his face and immediately knew what he had been thinking. "Sorry, sir," she said, her soft voice wavering. "I didn't mean to scare you." "Don't apologize, Tasha," said Picard, as he kissed her forehead. "And don't call me sir. I am your father now." Tasha smiled up at him. "Yes, father." He felt a tingle go through him when she called him father. He returned her smile. "How are you feeling?" "Tired," she replied. He took her hand in his and they sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

He watched her, his thoughts racing. "A penny for your thoughts," said Tasha. Picard smiled at her use of the old Earth phrase. He felt her cool fingertips pressed against his palm. His eyes burned. "I just can't help but to wish we had more time, Tasha." He paused, obviously deciding how to voice his feelings. "I wish I could have been a father to you sooner." She smiled and unshed tears sparkled in her eyes. "But you have been, sir… sorry, father." She blushed at the mistake but went on. "You may not realize it, but you are a father figure to many on this ship, including most of the senior staff. They may not realize it themselves. We all look up to you. We seek your approval, and we fear disappointing you." Picard nodded thoughtfully. "I can see that. However, that is not what I meant. I wish I could have adopted you the moment we started working together on the Enterprise." He squeezed her hand gently and shifted his weight a bit to get comfortable. "I saw the sadness in your eyes when we first met. I didn't understand it until I reviewed your file. I was amazed to read what you had endured growing up." Tasha gave a half shrug. "I didn't know anything different. I thought it was normal to be alone, to endure the rape gangs. When I was rescued, it was a whole new world. And when I got this posting, I was in awe. Watching the families on this ship brought back a lot of the pain of my childhood. Deanna and Will saw it, and they both tried to help me cope with the new feelings I was having. After time, it got a little better. But nothing has taken away the hurt I feel when I see a father, mother and child happily spending time together." A tear slipped down her cheek. "I guess I should tell you this too. I have a sister." "A sister?" Picard sounded as surprised as Worf had. "Where is she?" Tasha went on to explain the story as she had to Worf. When she was done, Picard squeezed her hand. She returned the squeeze and Picard felt how weak she had become. Remembering that she had to say goodbye to Will still, he stood. Leaning down he kissed her cheek and spoke softly, "I love you, my daughter." Tasha looked shocked for a second. She recovered, and her voice trembled as she replied, "I love you, father."

Picard left Tasha's quarters after telling her that he would send Will to see her. In the corridor he palmed the nearest console and inquired as to Will's whereabouts. Surprisingly, Will was on the bridge. Picard headed there. A sudden hush fell over the bridge when he stepped off the turbolift. Picard got the feeling they had been discussing something important when he showed up. For once, the Captain didn't care. He noticed how they scrambled to their stations and tried to look busy. "As you were, everyone," he said, as he strode down the ramp. Will was in his chair. Picard met his eyes, not bothering to hide the sorrow in his own. "Tasha would like to see you, Will." Will nodded and stood, heading for the turbolift. After two steps, he realized his mistake. He stopped mid-stride and looked at his captain. "Request permission to be dismissed, sir." "Granted," said Picard. He watched Will leave the bridge. Turning to go into his ready room, he spoke to Data. "Data, have a relief crew ready to take over bridge functions at a moments notice." Data opened his mouth as if to speak, but thought better of it. He nodded, "Aye, sir." Picard stepped into his ready room. Deanna watched after him, worry shadowing her eyes.

Will went straight into Tasha's cabin when he got there. Tasha was facing away from him when the door opened, but she quickly turned to look at him. He saw the tears streaming down her cheeks. He knelt down beside her. Taking her face gently in his hands, he leaned down and lovingly kissed her forehead. She looked into his eyes when he moved back, and saw the exhaustion in his face. Tasha realized exactly how much of a toll this was taking on Will. He was sacrificing everything to be there for her, and to be strong for her. "Will, I can't thank you enough for all that you have done for me." She ran her fingers down his face. He caught her hand in his and held it. "I only wish I could do more, Tasha." She gave him a smile.

They were quiet for a minute. Will broke the silence. "I am going to miss you so much, Tasha." He fought back the tears that threatened to fall. Tasha noticed and pulled her hand free from his, reaching up to gently run her fingers down his cheek again. A single sob escaped him before he regained control of his emotions. He helped her move up on the couch a bit and slipped behind her, carefully putting his legs on either side of hers. She leaned back against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

They stayed that way for almost fifteen minutes before Tasha shifted to lie on her side. Her voice was almost a whisper when she spoke. "Do you remember when you came aboard the Enterprise from Farpoint Station Will?" Will grinned even though she couldn't see it. "How could I forget it? I was so nervous, and Captain Picard didn't exactly make my first day easy!" He squeezed her closer to him. "Plus, I was greeted by you, how could I forget meeting such a wonderful woman?" She smiled, embarrassed at his comment. "I was nervous too, at meeting you. I wanted to impress you, and I hoped we would get along since I knew we'd often be on away missions together." "It was just the beginning of many adventures together. Remember Lutan? He wanted you as his First One, but Yareena wasn't too happy with that idea." "That was horrible Will. I didn't want to fight her, I was scared I'd slip up and she would win. Not only would I have died, but so many others would have without the plague vaccine!" "But you did win," countered Will. "Yes, and then I had to worry that Dr. Crusher wouldn't be able to save Yareena." She sighed. "I'm very glad that all worked out in the end." "Me too," said Will, resting his chin on top of her head.

Tasha gave a quiet chuckle at her next memory. "Remember Angel One and Mistress Beata? That was such a sexy outfit she had you wear." Will laughed, remembering how Tasha and Deanna had erupted in giggles when they first saw him in the native Angel One outfit. "If you want to talk about the embarrassing memories, let's change the topic to a certain drunken security chief seducing an android." Tasha playfully punched at his arm. "We've covered that topic way too many times Will," she laughed. The two of them reminisced for the next hour over the various missions they had been on since Farpoint Station. After more humorous stories of the crew when they were afflicted with the Tsiolkovsky virus, they lapsed into silence. Tasha plucked at Will's uniform sleeve, obviously in deep thought. She spoke a moment later. "Will, when Q gave you his powers and you gave gifts to prove your power and how good it was… what would your gift to me have been?" Will smiled sadly, slipping his fingers into Tasha's hair and lightly massaging the back of her neck. "Love," he said simply. "Love?" she asked. "Of all the things in the universe that I could have given you Tasha, I sensed that love would mean the most to you. The love of a father, a mother, a sibling. The love you could only feel for a lover, and the love you would receive from him in return. I wanted you to know the true happiness that comes with love." Will felt Tasha's body shake as she cried softly. "Will, you did give me that in the end." She shifted so that she could look up into his eyes. "You didn't need Q's powers to love me as a friend and to allow me to love you as well. You have been a true friend, and there are no words I can find to express my gratitude for having you in my life. I love you, Will." Tears filled Will's eyes as he replied. "I love you too, Tasha." Leaning down, he softly kissed her lips, tasting her tears on them. He wrapped his arms around her again, holding her close.

As he held Tasha, Will noticed that he could hear her breathing. At first, he thought she was just upset, but within seconds she was gasping for air. Will quickly gathered her in his arms and headed towards sickbay. Just a few steps down the corridor Tasha slipped unconscious. Will fought to quell the fear rising in him. He ran into Deanna just before the turbolift. "Will! What's wrong? What happened?" "She was having problems breathing," he said, his own breath short from carrying Tasha. Deanna checked Tasha's pulse and breathing as the turbolift started to move. "She's still breathing, and her pulse is steady but fast." The lift doors opened. "I'll tell Dr. Crusher." Will nodded once as Deanna raced off down the corridor. He followed as quickly as he could.

Bev looked up as Deanna rushed into her office. "Deanna?" The stricken look on Deanna's face told Bev that something was wrong, and Bev knew it had to be Tasha. She stood and moved towards the counselor. "It's Tasha," said Deanna. She filled Bev in on what had happened. Bev gathered a few items from her office and headed out into sickbay. "Have Will bring her to the second isolation chamber." Deanna nodded, and waited for Will just outside Bev's office.

Bev quickly prepared the isolation chamber for Tasha. She had picked the isolation chamber to give Tasha her privacy. She sighed softly as she arranged instruments on the table and loaded the computer with Tasha's last scan information. She glanced up when Will rushed in, Deanna trailing behind him. Bev gestured to the bed and Will gently laid Tasha on it. Bev quickly scanned the young woman, careful to keep her emotions from showing on her face. She applied a hypospray to Tasha's neck, and Tasha's eyes soon fluttered open. "Bev…" she paused, licking her dry lips. "Thank you." Bev gave her a tight smile and nodded. Deanna moved to Tasha's side as Bev headed out of the isolation chamber, giving Will a meaningful look on the way. Will glanced over at Tasha before following the doctor out.

In Bev's office, Will stood and waited. Bev fidgeted with stuff on her desk as she spoke. "She has maybe three or four hours Will. She will be unconscious within the next hour." Her voice was tight with unshed tears. Will blinked hard to keep his own tears under control. He tapped his combadge. "Riker to Captain Picard." "Picard here," came the reply. "Sir, recommend that the backup crew take over bridge duties at this time, and the senior crew report to sickbay." There was a long silence. Will started to worry the transmission hadn't gone through when Picard's voice rang out again. "Acknowledged Commander. We will be there shortly. Picard out." Will met Bev's eyes briefly before heading back to Tasha's side.

Tasha watched Will as he walked back into the room. Deanna was on her left side, so Will headed to the opposite side, taking her right hand in his. He entwined his fingers with hers, and she responded by gently squeezing his hand. Will leaned down and kissed her forehead. As he brushed stray hair away from her cheek, he noticed that her eyes reflected a newfound acceptance of her fate. Will felt his heart pounding in his chest. Tasha's eyes darted to the doorway and Will looked up to see the rest of the senior crew, led by Captain Picard, file into the room. They all glanced nervously around, awkward and afraid. Deanna moved back a step to allow Captain Picard to take her place beside Tasha. Worf stood slightly behind and to the left of his Captain, while Data and Geordi moved over to Will's side of the bed. Bev kept to the head of the bed, keeping constant watch on Tasha. And young Will hovered just inside the doorway.

Tasha looked up at her friends that surrounded her and smiled sadly. "Thank you all for being here, and for being there the past 48 hours." She felt her eyes tear up and paused, taking a deep breath. "I love you all so much. I can only hope I gave back half as much as I gained from all of you." "You gave more, Tasha," said Picard, his voice soft. Murmurs of agreement were heard throughout the room. Tasha blushed and squeezed her captain's hand. "My life may be short, but, for the time I was in Starfleet, it was rich. You all know where I grew up and what I dealt with there. Starfleet saved me from that. And since I have been on the Enterprise, I've discovered what a home truly feels like, thanks to all of you." Her eyes filled with tears. Emotion swept through the room, and the rest of the crew moved closer to the bed.


End file.
